There are many exercise systems that are advertised for full workouts. However, many of these systems are difficult to use and/or modify for different exercises. Additionally, such systems are limited in the number of different exercises that can be performed.
The present invention provides an improved exercise system that is easy to set up or modify and can be used to perform a variety of exercises for a full workout.